The present invention relates to a culinary press and particularly, although not exclusively, to a press used for crushing garlic.
Garlic presses are well-known and can take a variety of forms. In one popular form the press comprises two pivotably connected members having handles extending therefrom one of which defines at one end a chamber into which a garlic clove is placed with a perforated surface at the bottom of the chamber, and the other of which is provided with a plunger portion which extends into the chamber. When the handles are brought together the garlic clove is crushed and forced through the perforated surface. In one particular form of press the perforated surface is formed as separate element pivotably connected to the member defining the chamber, to allow for ease of access to its interior surface for cleaning purposes.
Of particular importance with such hand operated devices is ease of use. Many known presses are difficult to use effectively requiring significant force to be applied which is particularly difficult for the elderly or infirm.